


A First Kiss and a True Love

by MissSunFlower94



Series: Strange Magic Week Fics [3]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, F/M, Strange Magic week, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/pseuds/MissSunFlower94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escaping the rubble of his fallen castle Bog reunites with Dawn and Marianne. Kiss Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Kiss and a True Love

A falling stone crashed through the top of the skull Bog was trapped in, and then straight through the floor as he, and the rest of his castle, plummeted towards the bottom of the ravine. Bog spared a second to mourn the loss of the entrance - for all it nearly killing him - before he took the whole above his head for what it was; an escape.

Maneuvering falling rubble was not an easy job, made less so by being exhausted, terrified and having a very distracting, shooting pain in his arm - Bog knew he’d hurt something holding the skull open for the two princesses’ escape, but that didn’t matter because they  _had_  escaped. His death wouldn’t have mattered in the face of Marianne’s - and Dawn’s - safety.

Bog knew Marianne was safe, he knew she had managed to somehow escape the blonde whelp and his love potion, and that she had gotten her sister out of the castle…

 _The last thing he had heard before the skull had close on him had been her calling his name_ …

He needed to let her know he had survived.

He managed to get above the rubble relatively unscathed and called out to her.“ _Marianne_!” Dust had filled the air above the ravine and Bog was only barely able to make out the ledge where, it appeared, the whole of his kingdom had gathered. He had only a moment to dwell on that before her voice distracted him.

“ _Bog_!”

And there she was, in the rapidly thinning dustcloud around them and the soft light of early morning… and she was flying to him, a single-minded look of determination that disappeared the moment she saw him, turning into something like awe and Bog could see her eyes glistened with unshed tears and he momentarily stopped breathing. And then he was flying to her, to meet her halfway. The motion, the two of them barreling towards each other, was oddly reminiscent of their earlier fight, and that somehow made it mean all the more. Bog wanted nothing more in the world than to take her in his arms, to tell her all the things he had been too afraid to before.

Before he could reach her, there was a blur of color and light and all at once a tiny blonde fairy had passed up her sister to slam into him so hard he staggered back, her thin arms near crushing him in a tight embrace. “Boggy!” Dawn cried, clinging to him. “Boggy, you’re safe! You’re okay!”

Bog just… hovered there, arms awkwardly held up at his sides, wondering why on earth he hadn’t seen  _that_  coming. Over her shoulder he could see Marianne, hovering in her place. After a second of wide-eyed surprise, she smiled at him - it was a little lopsided but largely full of amusement and something else, something he’d only seen glimpses of earlier in the night. Bog’s heart felt like it was all but going to beat it’s way out of his chest at this rate, and smiled back as best he could.

“I’m fine,” he said, not sure who he was talking to.

“I’m so glad you’re alright! I’m so  _GLAD_!”

“Yeah.” He patted Dawn’s head, still looking at Marianne. “Me too.”

The younger princess still clung on and he sighed, trying not to pry her off of him. “You- why don’t you get back down. I’ll be there- ah- soon.”  _I just need a moment with your sister, maybe tell her I love her, maybe just smile at her for hours… or the rest of my life… that sounds nice_.

But Dawn didn’t protest, and released him. She smiled dreamily at him and patted his cheek. “Anything for you, Boggy-Woggy,” she assured him. Relieved he allowed himself to smile, albeit awkwardly, at her.

A bad idea.

She made a soft squeal, and, placing her other hand on his face, smashed her lips on his with a long, smacking kiss before he could do anything about it.

 _Then_  she left. At least, Bog assumed she did, because by the time he had blinked out of his catatonic shock, the blonde was gone and Marianne… Marianne was still where he had left her, covering her mouth with one hand, beside herself with silent laughter, her cheeks flushed. 

“Something funny, Tough Girl?” He asked, although, damn him, he was smiling at her, smiling so wide he could feel the strain. He loved her. He loved her so much.

She waved her hand, her voice still quivering with laughter. “I have to ask, was that your first kiss?”

He could feel his face turn a brilliant red. He hadn’t even thought- “I- that is- I- um… well…”

“That’s a yes, I take it.”

“Only if ye count something like that as a true kiss,” Bog said with a roll of his eyes and a loud sigh. 

She grinned. “And what would you call a true kiss?”

“Well, get over here,” he said, motioning her closer.

She flushed a little in turn but dutifully took motion again. “I dunno, Bog. I’d say you’ve had your share of fairy affectio-OH!” She squeaked and fell silent as, in arms reach now, Bog grabbed her and pulled her tight against him, holding her as close as he was able. She was frozen for a moment before her arms came around him, not the crushing vice her sister had had on him, but tight all the same, and her head came to rest snuggly beneath his chin.

They hovered there for some indefinable period of time, while Bog considered that he might not have ever been this happy in his entire life. Unthinking, he shifted to press his lips softly to the top of her hair. Marianne let out a  breath in a silent laugh.

“Dawn’s not going to be happy to see her Boggy-Woggy kissing another girl,” she teased, pulling back to grin at him past very red cheeks.

Bog smirked, although he wasn’t sure he would want to face the wrath of a love-dusted fairy scorned. He dragged his eyes away from Marianne with difficulty to see if Dawn was by any chance watching their scene… and blanched.

 _EVERYONE_ was watching them. The whole of his kingdom - his mother, and  _Plum_  included - not to mention all of the ridiculous army of her folk that had been roused. Her _father_ was there! And all of them were staring at the scene that he and the heir to the Fairy throne had put on. 

Well, not all of them.

Amidst the gathered crowd, Dawn’s attention was occupied with a small dark-skinned elf. She was kneeling to lessen the height difference between them, her arms around his neck, drawing him close. He couldn’t see Dawn’s face but he could see the elf’s and Bog had a feeling that it was strongly similar to his own expression when he had been holding Marianne. 

“Maybe not,” he said quietly, a bit amused, a bit relieved and a little bit, well, happy for her.

Marianne blinked before following his gaze. After a second he felt her relax and murmur “Sunny,” in the tone of someone who had missed something obvious. “Well, what do you know. Real love,” she looked at him and her smile was the most beautiful sight Bog had ever seen. 

He cupped her cheek in his large hand, “So it is,” he said.

And there, before both their kingdoms, the Bog King gave his true love his first, true, kiss. 


End file.
